


Choices

by Astrid200213



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid200213/pseuds/Astrid200213
Summary: Everything changes. One minute your happy and the next you want nothing more than to be dead. Trinity went through a lot the past year, but when she needs Bee most he seems to make it worse. Will she endure these trials or will they get the best of her and her team?Sorry for the sucky summary, the story is much better





	

All I could think about was him. I felt so just dirty and violated, but I also felt like I could have prevented all of it. I knew if I didn't stop thinking about it then I would do something I would regret so I walked out of my room to look for some of the team. 

 

When I got to the rec room I heard the unmistakable sound of Bee playing video games. He plays games so loudly he jumps and runs like he's in the game and when no one is watching he talks to it. Bee was so caught up in his game he didn't even know I was in the room. Perks of being a light and swift femme.

 

I put my hand on Bee’s shoulder and he jumped but smiled when he noticed it was me. I sat down beside him and watched him finish his game. When he was finished he kissed my cheek and said “what's wrong beautiful?” I gave him a grim look and said “I can't get it off my mind.” He put his arm around me I flinched. Then he said “It was your choice.” I looked at him in the eye and I knew exactly what he meant. I quickly said “ I gotta go.” He looked disappointed but I ran out of there and into my room. I heard him coming behind me so I locked all the doors, grabbed the razor sharp blade and went to take a shower.

 

_ Suddenly I felt hands around my midsection. I was right outside the base so I said “Bee stop people can probably see us.” I turned to face him only to see two shining red optics glaring back at me and a sickening smile. I opened my mouth to scream but before I could a servo went over my mouth. _

 

_ The servo must have caught off my intake. Everything thing was black. My optics were so heavy I couldn't open them.  _

 

_ A servo between my legs suddenly made my optics go so wide I thought they would pop out of my helm. I tried to push the hand away but my servos were tied above my head and my peds were tied as well. _

 

The water rushing out of the shower did lttle to soothe my thoughts. Its funny to me how one minute I’m my happy hyper self and the next I want nothing more than to be dead. I looked in the mirror and I became so repulsed I had to look away. Maybe Bee’s right.. Maybe it was my choice and my fault. I stripped down to nothing and quickly jumped in the shower hoping I could wash the grime of the past off of me. 

 

I scrubbed my helm so hard I was surprised there wasn't energon on my servos. I got more soap and scrubbed the rest of my body so hard that my paintjob chipped off in a few places. I heard someone beating on my door but I decided it was best to ignore them for now, considering it was most likely Bee and if it wasn’t, well I wasn't that important to the autobot cause. 

 

_ Suddenly my attacker became more aggressive with his assault. He straddled my hips and pressed his cold lip plates into mine. I tried to pull back but he had a hold of my faceplates and my helm was already touching the ground. He started making his way down. First down my neck, then down my midsection, until he got to my interface panel. I looked at him with pleading optics but he just gave me that same sickening smile that offered not a single drop of remorse.  _

 

_ Before I even had time to react to my interface panel being savagley ripped off of me, I had a spike inside of my valve. My innoncence, purity, and my dignity were all gone with one swift rough thrust.  _

 

I fell to my knees and grabbed the blade. My servos had a few chipped place from scrubbing them, but other than they were pure, just like I was before him. All the anger I had kept pinned inside me was suddenly let out. I tore through the pure metal with one swift clean cut. Then another and another and another, until I suddenly saw black clouding my vision. 


End file.
